Our Baby Brewer
by harroc83
Summary: This is a what if. What if Ruthie was the one that got pregnant instead of Sandy? What if Simon was engaged to Sandy instead of Rose? What if Meredith was not nice? What if? Chpt 9 09.14.07 Finallly I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruthie and Martin sat outside not really believing what just happened.

"God what are they going to do?", asked Simon turning to Sandy.

She looked at the couple and felt sorry for them.

"I don't know Simon, I don't know", said Sandy sadly.

She knew this would be one of the hardest things that they would have to do in their young lives. Martin could hear her silently crying next to him and he just couldn't get over the shock.

"What am I going to do?", asked Ruthie crying into her hands.

He looked up then and pulled her into his arms.

"You are not alone, I promise, I'll be there when we tell them okay", said Martin kissing her forehead.

"But they are going to hate me, so much Martin, what are we going to do?", asked Ruthie.

Martin looked down at her tear-strained face. He looked at her and knew in his heart that he couldn't abandon her but he was scared out of his mind. All he wanted to do was lash out at something, at someone. But he knew that she needed him to be calm.

"Ruthie we will be okay, we will find a way", said Martin wiping the tears from her face.

"My parents god how are we going to tell them that?", asked Ruthie.

Martin sighed and wiped the new tears that fell from her eyes.

"I don't know but you know Ruthie how I feel about you?", asked Martin.

Ruthie looked at him with her wet eyes.

"I know", whispered Ruthie.

"I love you Ruthie Camden, and while we are still a little young to be having a baby, I think we can do it", said Martin.

Simon and Sandy walked up to them.

"Ruthie, we are you going to tell mom and dad?", asked Simon.

Ruthie trembled in fear. Sandy glared at Simon before pulling Ruthie in for a hug. She and Ruthie had gotten closer since Ruthie and Martin came to visit Simon at college. In fact Ruthie was the one that told her that he and Martin were together. It seemed that they finally admitted to loving each other finally. Simon was livid at first but he soon came around when he saw how much Martin and Ruthie loved each. The problem was that Martin and Ruthie had been hiding their relationship from his parents and now Ruthie was pregnant.

"I don't know", whispered Ruthie crying in Sandy's arms.

Ruthie remembered clearly the first time she met Sandy. She was Simon's new girlfriend and now she was one of her best-friends. She was there in the bathroom today when she had taken the pregnancy test. She was there when she called her suspecting that she was pregnant.

"It's alright we will be there for you both", whispered Sandy into Ruthie's ears.

Martin looked down and shook his head and closed his eyes. He was scared out of his mind. He was going to be 18 years old and Ruthie was going to turned 15 in December. They were so young how were they going to handle a baby. He knew that they couldn't hide this. God they were going to be so hard on her in school. He knew kids could be so cruel. They were going to be extra cruel to Ruthie because not only was she a teen mother but she was a preacher's kid. They were going to be extra harsh. He had to protect her. God why didn't he use a condom. He remembered that night clearly. She was so beautiful that night. He closed his eyes and let his mind take him back to the night that he lost his virginity to the girl he loved more than life itself.

Flashback…………………….

They had driven up to Simon's school and were having fun all day with him and Sandy. Sandy and Ruthie acted like they have known each other for years. They were already that close.

"Alright you two this is your room, me and Sandy are calling it a night", said Simon looking at Martin and Ruthie.

He had suspected all day that they may have been together but he still wasn't sure. They had always been close so it was hard to tell if they were romantically involved but he always suspected that his youngest sister and Martin had feelings for each other. He sighed not letting those thoughts evade his mind. Martin and Ruthie walked into the room shutting the door.

"Hey handsome", whispered Ruthie sitting next to him on the bed.

"You think I'm handsome?", asked Martin smiling.

Ruthie smiled as well.

"Yeah", whispered Ruthie.

Martin leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"I was so stupid before not to have noticed you", whispered Martin leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's alright Martin, that hug changed my life. I felt it you know", said Ruthie looking into his eyes.

Martin cupped her face.

"I know that night before we went to pick my dad, we hugged Ruthie I never knew that I would get my soul mate because that's what you are to me", whispered Martin kissing her forehead softly before leaning his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

"Let me get ready for bed alright", whispered Ruthie getting up and walking to the suitcases that were laying on the far left of the room.

Ruthie grabbed what she needed and headed towards the bathroom. Martin also got ready for bed. He was standing in his boxer shorts and heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around and his eyes widen at the sight. Ruthie Camden, his sweet Ruthie, was in a tight and lacy top with silk shorts. She looked amazing in his eyes.

"Hey", whispered Ruthie.

He smiled and walked towards her. He loved this girl so much. He gently kissed her mouth and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Martin", moaned out Ruthie as she felt him kissing her neck.

He loved the sounds that she was making. It was amazing. He felt his body harden and he groaned against her mouth. He sat down with her in his lap ad kissed her with all the passion that his soul possessed. He placed his hands against the back of her head and kissed her more passionately then before. He could feel her grinding against his lap and he tried to control it but it felt so good. This was going faster then they have ever gone before. Sure they had made out a lot. It was their thing. He loved kissing Ruthie. It is one of the most amazing things about being her boyfriend.

"Hey boyfriend", whispered Ruthie smiling at him.

Martin smiled too. He loved when she called him that. He was her boyfriend and he hoped in the future she would eventually become his wife. He looked at her as he soothe back her wild curly hair. He looked at her in the eyes and whispered the words that his heart has already known.

"I love you Ruthie Camden".

He could see the tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry baby", whispered Martin kissing each individual tear that flowed down her beautiful face.

He cupped her face and Ruthie turned her head and gently kissed the palm of his hands.

"I love you too Martin, I have always loved you", said Ruthie.

Martin smiled at that before leaning over and kissing her again.

"God, I love you I love you I love you", he repeated over and over again as Ruthie giggled in delight.

The next words out of Ruthie's mouth shocked them both.

"Then make love to me".

Martin looked at her completely thrown back at her suggestion.

"Ruthie baby are you sure", asked Martin looking into her eyes.

They had both made speeches about waiting for marriage to have sex. SO he was a little surprised that she wanted to make love.

"Yes Martin, I love you so much and I know that you will be the one that I want to be with for the rest of my lie. I don't want to wait for something that I know is going to happen anyway. Make love to me, show me how much you love me", whispered Ruthie kissing each finger on his left hand.

Martin looked at her kissing his finger so gently and lovingly. He loved this girl and he wanted to prove it to her.

Martin sat up and placed Ruthie on the bed gently. He walked over to the stereo and turned it on trying to find a station. Ruthie looked at him confused.

"I want this to be perfect for you and for me. This is our first time and I want it to beautiful and perfect like you are", said Martin.

Ruthie could feel the tears start flowing down her face.

"Baby you need to stop crying okay", whispered Martin kissing each tear away.

"I know I'm being such a girl but I love when you say things like that Martin you make me feel beautiful and special", said Ruthie smiling.

"Oh I love this song", whispered Ruthie closing her eyes and swaying to the music.

"It's Cupid by 112", said Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head as he watched her gently sway to the music.

"May I have this dance?", asked Martin.

"Yes you may", said Ruthie stepping into his arms.

They both closed their eyes.

**Everybody put your hands together  
Whooo, mmmm, yeah  
Girl I love you so  
112, listen **

Girl if I told you I love you  
That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh  
And when I tell you I need you  
Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh

Martin kissed her gently on the mouth and pulled her closer. She sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel him running his hands against her back. She could feel him place his warm hands under her lacy top. She felt shivers go down her back.

"Cold?", asked Martin.

"No, you are giving me shivers", whispered Ruthie kissing him gently on the chest.

He body was so perfect and strong to her. She loved been in his arms. He made her feel so safe. It was like she belonged there. She step back making sure that his eyes were on her. She reached for the hem of her top and gently pulled it over her head. She could hear some suck in and gasp. She wore no bra. She threw the top on the floor and looked at him with a small smile.

"God Ruthie you are so beautiful", whispered Martin gaping at her.

She was so small but perfect to him.

**  
1 - Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into  
Deception and lies  
Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind  
I'm only saying what's in my heart  
**

He walked towards her and took her back in his arms. He kissed her gently on the mouth, making love to it. He could feel her running her fingers down his back making him moan in pleasure. He could feel her going lower to the edge of his boxers. He could feel his arousal stand up at attention. He touched the edge of his boxers almost scared to do it. Martin looked at her face and saw the determination there. She hooked her fingers through his boxers and pulled them down making them fall to his ankles. Ruthie looked down with wide eyes. She had never seen and man's penis before. He looked so large. She wondered if he could fit.

"Ruthie, it's okay if you don't want to do this", whispered Martin cupping her face.

"No I want to, it's just it's so big, is it going to fit?", asked Ruthie.

Martin laughed a little bit. "Thanks for the complaint and yes it will fit, we are made for each other", whispered Martin. Ruthie smiled at that. By then Martin had step out of them and he stood before her completely naked.

**  
2 - Cupid doesn't lie  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
Oh baby, true love  
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
give it a try **

Girl when I ask you to trust me  
That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you  
Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you  
Or mislead you, I love you

Repeat 1  
Repeat 2

"I love you", whispered Ruthie before taking his hands and leading him to the bed.

He sat down and looked at her standing before him with no shirt on. He wanted to touch her chest so badly. He knew he was acting like a horny guy but he couldn't help it.

"Can I touch you?", asked Ruthie softly.

Martin gulped and nodded his head. Ruthie bit her bottom lip before reaching down and touching his hard shaft gently making him groan.

"Did I do something wrong?", asked Ruthie.

"God no, you didn't baby, it felt really good", said Martin looking to her eyes.

Ruthie gave him a shy smile before rubbing his shaft again. Martin started getting into it before he made her stop. Ruthie looked at him confused.

"It will be over before we start, and I want to make love to you", whispered Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head. Martin reached over and pulled her shorts and panties down. He looked at small curvy body. She was small but they curves on her body made him hard in arousal. She was amazing.

"God you so beautiful, my sweet Ruthie", whispered Martin.

Ruthie looked at him.

"Really?", asked Ruthie.

She had never been insecure but she wasn't tall and blond like Martin's previous girlfriends. She was short and a brunette.

"Yes baby so very beautiful", whispered Martin.

In his mind she was the most beautiful person in the world to him. He always thought so.

**  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Lord no, I really mean it  
I rather die before, before I lie to you  
Never wanna leave ya  
Ain't no life without you  
Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh  
**

He lay her gently on the bed and looked at her face. He gave her a small smile. He looked at her flat belly and reached down and caressed it making her gasp in pleasure. No one really knew that her belly was one of her sweet spots. It always turned her on when he would touched her on her belly. Martin leaned his head forehead and placed a kiss on her flat belly. She arched her back a little bit. He continued to kiss her belly making her gasp and run her fingers through his dark hair.

"Martin", gasped Ruthie as she felt him dip his tongue in her naval.

He opened her legs and got in between them. He looked at her small body underneath him and smiled. He kissed each of her hips making her sigh in pleasure. He loved how she would make those small sighs of pleasure. He loved the fact that he was the only one that has and will see her that way. He moved up and looked at her full breasts. He licked each nipple and suckled them making her thrash around the bed in pleasure. He suckled her until she held his head against her sensitive breasts.

"Martin I need I need", repeated the words over and over again never quiet getting all words of the sentence out.

"What do you need baby, I right here, what do you need", asked Martin with his deep husky voice.

Ruthie looked him directly in the eyes.

"I need you inside my body, I want you soul Martin", whispered Ruthie.

"You already have it baby, you have my soul, my heart, and now you will have my body", said Martin.

Ruthie opened her legs and he thrust inside her waiting heat. She felt a moment of pain but it slowly turned into pleasure. She clutched his back as he rocked in and out and in and out and in and out of her trembling body. He kissed her over and over again. She grabbed his butt to make sure he got deeper in her body. Martin's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the pleasure of her tight body.

"Baby you are so wet and tight, god Ruthie, I love you", whispered Martin with sweat glistening his body.

Ruthie was in paradise. She felt her whole body turn hot and she felt it in her toes and it started to spread throughout her entire body.

"Martin I feel like I'm falling", gasped Ruthie as her body started to shake with her orgasm.

Martin gasped as he felt her body tighten against his shaft.

"Baby, cum for me let go Ruthie", gasped Martin as he felt her body tighten against his shaft once more.

"Martin", gasped Ruthie arching her body and letting it consume her.

She shook from the pleasure of it. She knew she called out his name and he still thrust in her trembling body.

"Martin, Martin", gasped Ruthie as he nails dug into his back.

Martin thrust hard trying to reach the ultimate pleasure that Ruthie was feeling.

"Ruthie", gasped Martin as he felt spread throughout his body.

He came hard in her body. He thrust once more and filled her with his seed. They both shuddered and shuddered over and over again. He could feel his body trembling. He kissed her mouth gently but he couldn't stop the small tremors that flowed through his body.

**  
Repeat 2 **

Repeat until fade

Martin brushed her wet curls away from her face as he moved her to lay on his chest. Ruthie sighed and closed her eyes as Martin ran his fingers up and down her back making her purr in delight.

"That was wow", whispered Ruthie looking into Martin's eyes.

He smiled before taking her lips in a gentle kiss.

"That was amazing Roo", said Martin laughing.

Ruthie glared at him.

"I hate when you call me that", said Ruthie.

Martin found her obsession with Winnie the Pooh funny. He called her Roo because she was so small. Even though she often told him that she hated that name, she secretly loved his pet name for her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep baby", whispered Martin closing his eyes.

End Flashback…………………..

"Lucy I have something to tell you", said Martin sitting down in her living room. "Ruthie's pregnant and it's mine", said Martin. Lucy's mouth opened in shock. That night she saw normally strong Martin break down and cry in front of her. All she could do was hold his hands as he cried.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruthie lay on her bed in a fetal position crying gently. Her head lifted up when she saw her sister walking into her room.

"I'm here", said Lucy hugging her tightly.

Ruthie cried in her arms. Lucy held her. But all she kept thinking was how were they going to deal and how were they going to tell their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucy what is it?", asked Kevin as he saw his wife in a trance staring out of the window in their home.

"Kevin, I wish I could tell you but not yet, it's not something that I can say", said Lucy looking at him with pleading eyes trying to make him understand. Kevin sighed.

"I hate that you are keeping something from me, but I know you wouldn't do it unless it's important, just tell me are you hurt or sick or something?", asked Kevin worried about his wife.

Lucy shook her head no.

"No Kevin it's not about me, please don't ask me about it, it's between me and the person I'm helping. I'm a minister and I just can't tell you", said Lucy turning her attention back at the window.

Kevin walked up to her to see what exactly she was looking at. She saw Ruthie and Martin sitting on the porch talking. Martin had his arms around Ruthie and looked like he was trying to soothe her because she was upset. Kevin suspected that something that was going on between those two but he couldn't know for sure. He looked at his wife and knew that whatever was bothering her was something about those two out there.

"I'm so scared, what if they kick me out and hate me", said Ruthie looking at Martin.

"They will never hate you, they are your parents Ruthie. I mean they will probably be upset that we are so young and are pregnant but I know they will never hate you. But me on the other hand they might hate for getting you into this", said Martin rubbing his eyes.

He hadn't had a good nights rest since he found out that Ruthie was pregnant.

"They won't hate you Martin", said Ruthie looking at him trying to convince him of that.

"Ruthie I'm older I should have known better, I should have not", said Martin.

Ruthie's head snapped up at this.

"You regret making love to me?", asked Ruthie with a hurt expression on her face.

When Martin didn't answer Ruthie got up.

"You do regret it, god what was I thinking. I thought that night was the best night of my life, even with this consequence, but obviously you think otherwise. I can't believe it", said Ruthie glaring at him before storming inside.

Martin rubbed his eyes and sighed. He didn't regret loving Ruthie it's just that he was scared out his mind. How were they going to do this? How were they going to raise a child? They were children themselves. Then he heard the sobs. He heard her crying loudly. He ran inside of the Camden home to find Ruthie sitting on the ground in the kitchen sobbing into her hands. His heart broke at the picture. Ruthie was usually a strong person and to see her so broken and knew that it was his fault tore at Martin's heart. He walked up to her pulling her into his arms but she pulled away. Martin couldn't mask the hurt that he felt at her pulling away from him.

"Ruthie", said Martin.

"No, don't say anything you made you feelings clear when you didn't say you didn't regret sleeping together. I know that this is the biggest mistake in the world to you. Actually I'm your biggest mistake. You know even though you think that I don't. I'm scared to but I never would think of you as a mistake", sobbed out Ruthie looking him in the eye before running upstairs.

Martin wanted to follow her but in his heart he knew that she wouldn't listen right now. In his mind he knew that some of what she said was true. He knew that he made a mistake but it wasn't making love to Ruthie no it was not protecting her like he always promised himself he would. He hated himself because he was so irresponsible and because of that they were pregnant. Martin sighed once more. He turned to leave but was met with Kevin glaring at him.

"Let me get this straight. My little sister in law is pregnant by you", asked Kevin this close to losing his temper.

Martin's head dropped. Kevin pulled him out of the door.

"Are you out of your mind, why, how could you do this, how could you be so irresponsible", yelled Kevin. Martin looked at him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you punk", yelled Kevin before shoving him to the ground.

Martin staggered back before shoving Kevin off of him.

"Don't you think I know that, don't you think that I'm beating myself up about this, Don't you think that I know I ruined her life", yelled Martin.

Kevin rammed his fist at his face making Martin fall back to the ground. Kevin got on top of him punching him. Martin tried avoiding his punches.

"Why?", yelled Kevin.

"Why did you have sex with Ruthie?", yelled Kevin.

Martin looked up at him with tears in his eyes before yelling back.

"I love her dammit, I love her so much. God I love her so much", cried out Martin.

Kevin was shocked at this. He moved off of Martin looking at the younger boy. Martin was trembling.

"God I hurt her so much, what am I going to do? I hurt her so much", asked Martin looking at Kevin for answers.

Kevin looked at Martin and sighed. He held out his hand helping Martin off of the ground. Kevin sighed as he walked to the bench that was his in-laws backyard. He took a seat. Martin sat down next to him wincing at the pain. Kevin had hit him hard in the stomach.

"God I don't even know where to begin", said Kevin.

Martin looked down.

"When?", asked Kevin.

"When we went to visit Simon", answered Martin.

"So Simon and my wife knows, I'm assuming that mom and dad don't know yet", said Kevin.

Martin shook his head no.

"We wouldn't know where to begin to tell them. God I don't know what to do. I can't be a father but yet I am going to be one. I'm, god I don't know what to do. I'm not ready", said Martin in frustration.

Kevin looked at him.

"But when you had sex, you made that decision. Whenever you have sex you make that decision. You know that getting pregnant is often the result of sexual intercourse Martin. God you two are so young, you shouldn't have to be dealing with this", sighed Kevin.

"I know", said Martin.

"God and what about Meredith I thought you were going out with her", asked Kevin looking at Martin.

"I was, I mean I am. Look it was Ruthie's idea, she said that for no one out about us that I had to date someone else. Ruthie said that Meredith had a crush on me, so I began dating her. I mean it wasn't exclusive or anything like that, we didn't even kiss. I love Ruthie to much and I tried to convince her to tell her parents about us but she was too scared about this reaction so that's how the whole Meredith thing came about", said Martin.

"You used the girl", said Kevin.

"I guess I did, but I told her that I didn't like her that way, that I only liked her as a friend. She knew that from the beginning", said Martin.

"It still doesn't make what you and Ruthie did right", said Kevin.

"I know that's why I had stopped dating her after only two dates. It just didn't feel right", said Martin.

Kevin and Martin continued to talk.

"You have to tell them Martin", said Kevin.

"I know but I have to talk to Ruthie first but Kevin we have to tell them, us Kevin, promise you won't say anything", pleaded Martin.

Kevin knew this was a bad idea but he nodded his head yes.

Ruthie was on the phone rolling her eyes. Meredith was talking about how Martin was the love of her life and that she loved him and wanted him. Ruthie had to grit her teeth not to lash out at the girl. It angered her but she knew that this was partly her fault for using Meredith like that. Ruthie sighed letting her anger go.

"Ruthie you have to help me, I mean you know he can't resist me", said Meredith giggling.

"Meredith I thought you were seeing someone else?", asked Ruthie.

"Well I am but that doesn't matter, I could handle both", said Meredith.

"What", yelled Ruthie getting up from the bed.

"Ruthie please I could have both guys at the same time. Martin will fall into place. He wants me, everyone does", said Meredith smirking.

Ruthie was actually so disgusted by this discussion.

"How could you do that to people, I thought you were nice, but I guess not. And to tell you the truth Martin doesn't want you I told him to go out with you", yelled Ruthie into the phone before slamming it down, hanging up on her.

Ruthie tried to keep her temper under control but she was so angry. How dare that girl.

"Ruthie", called out a voice behind her.

"Martin", whispered Ruthie.

She closed her eyes to the pain. He had hurt her so much.

"I don't regret that night Roo, I don't. I was mad at myself for not protecting you. Now we are having a baby. I mean I always wanted that with you but many years down the road but I don't regret making love to you. It was the single most important and life altering day of my life. It was the best night of my life", said Martin walking towards her.

Ruthie smiled at him before running into his arms.

"I love you Roo, so much. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm just so scared about what will happen after this baby is born. Roo I don't know if I'm man enough to be a father", said Martin.

"Martin, you are a great man, you love me and I know you will take care of us. This baby and me are so lucky to have you in our lives", said Ruthie smiling at him.

They heard a gasp behind them and they stood in shock. Annie Camden stood across from them with her hands against her mouth in shock.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meredith stared at the phone in shock. She couldn't believe that Ruthie had the balls to yell at her then hang up. She would get Martin now if it's the last thing she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hope you enjoy this. I got it out early then expected. I'm at work doing nothing so I thought I would give you this chapter. Hope you enojy. Thanks for the Review, they mean a lot. Kepe them coming.

Annie Camden stood in front of them in total and utter shock.

"What did you say Ruthie?", asked Annie. Ruthie began to shake.

Martin could feel her tremors as she stood right next to him. Martin took hold of her hands and sighed. He knew Ruthie was scared. He was scared out his mind as well but they had to do this.

"I'm pregnant mom", said Ruthie bending her head down to afraid to look at her mother.

Martin watched Annie and her reaction.

"Oh my", whispered Annie.

"I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry that I disappointed you, that god I'm so sorry", cried Ruthie.

Martin grabbed hold of her hands in a sign of support. Annie walked up to them and sighed. She looked at both of them and pulled them into her arms. Martin sighed in Annie's arms.

"I'm so sorry Annie, I was supposed to protect her in everyway but I failed, I'm so sorry", whispered Martin in her ears.

Annie pulled back and cupped both Ruthie's and Martin's cheeks.

"God you are so young, so young", cried Annie.

"I'm so sorry mom", cried Ruthie.

"I know baby I know", cried Annie.

All she kept thinking was god they were so young.

"When, how?", asked Annie looking at them.

"We got together the day my father came back", said Martin looking at Annie.

Annie nodded her head.

"I had a feeling, it was there all along, we just thought that it was a crush and that it would go away but it didn't did it?", asked Annie looking at them both.

Ruthie and Martin both shook their heads no.

"I love him mom", said Ruthie trying to make her understand.

"I know I should have waited for marriage. But I love him so much", cried Ruthie.

Martin smiled large at her saying that.

"But you are so young baby, so very young", cried Annie.

"I know I'm so sorry, but mom I don't know what to do, I don't want you to hate me", cried Ruthie.

Martin held her hand tighter.

"I don't want you to hate me either", whispered Martin looking down at his sneakers.

"God I could never hate you, we will get through this together", whispered Annie.

Martin sighed.

"What about Dad?", asked Ruthie.

Martin had a panicked look on his face. Annie, he knew would be the easiest to tell but Eric Camden regardless if he is easy-going, Martin didn't think he would be if he learned that Ruthie was pregnant with his child.

"We will tell him together", said Annie.

"Ruthie did you go to the doctor's yet?", asked Annie.

Ruthie shook her head no.

"That's the first thing that we have to do", said Annie.

She was scared as well. Her youngest daughter was not even out of high school yet and she was having a baby. Annie observed how Martin held Ruthie in his arms stroking her back. Why didn't she see it before? It was always there even when they used to fight. That spark that she knew so well because she shared that spark, that chemistry with her own husband. It was there. She knew that her daughter had found the one. She was certain that Simon had found her as well. When she met Sandy, Annie knew that Simon got it right. Sandy, Annie knew would become part of her family. Martin was already part of her family but now it was a there to completely stay.

"Martin did you tell your father yet?", asked Annie as they sat down in the kitchen talking.

"No not yet, I'm scared to", said Martin looking down.

Annie reached over touching his hand.

"You have to tell him", said Annie.

Eric walked into the kitchen then. Martin and Ruthie visibly tensed up.

"Hello everyone, what is going on?", asked Eric looking at his wife and Martin and Ruthie.

What shocked him were Martin and Ruthie holding hands.

"Eric take a seat", said Annie.

Eric knew that he would be getting the shock of his life. Eric did as he was told. He looked at his wife then daughter and then at the boy that he considered to be like a son to him.

"I'm pregnant daddy, and Martin's the father", said Ruthie looking at Eric.

Eric eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my", said Eric getting up out of his seat.

He began to pace.

"Please daddy say something", cried Ruthie.

Martin held onto her hands trying to calm her down.

"What do you want me to say? How irresponsible both of you were, how do both of you expect to raise and support a child when both of you are not even out of high-school", yelled Eric.

Ruthie flinch back but Martin didn't even blink. He looked at Eric head on.

"I know we made a mistake, I'm sorry that I was so irresponsible with your daughter. I'm sorry that you are disappointed in her and me. But we need your help. We need it right now. I can't go back in time and change what happened. Even though I wish I would have waited I don't regret our child. I love you daughter so much sir. She means the world to me. Even though this happened so soon it would have happened anyway because I want to be with Ruthie for the rest of my life. I feel so horrible because I didn't protect her. I'm sorry sir, so very sorry", said Martin looking at Eric.

Annie looked between Martin and Eric trying to see Eric's reaction to Martin's passionate speech. Annie herself was shocked at the passion that the young man spoke with. Annie knew that Martin Brewer loved her daughter. It made her feel good inside, but they were so young. How were they going to do this? Eric looked at the young man holding his crying daughter's hands and sighed and sat down across from them.

"I realize this Martin. But how do I know that this is not some passing crush you have on my daughter?", asked Eric.

"It's not, sir I swear to you, I've loved you daughter for a long time now, but it took me a long time to admit it to her as well as myself. I'm completely in love you Ruthie", said Martin looking at Ruthie.

"I love you Ruthie so much", said Martin.

Ruthie looked at him with tear-stained face and gave him a small shy smile. He gently wiped the tears from her face. Eric and Annie observed this young man with their daughter.

"This is what is going to be done", said Eric sighing.

"You both are going to move into the garage apartment, we can set up a nursery up there. Both are still going to go to college, there are no doubts about that. Ruthie will continue to go to school as well", said Eric.

"I could take college through the internet next school year so I could take care of the baby", said Martin.

"What about baseball?", asked Ruthie.

"I don't want you to give that up for me, baseball means the world to you", said Ruthie looking at Martin.

"You mean more to me. I'll get a job after school. You can take care of the baby when you get home from school and while I work", said Martin.

"Maybe you won't have to give up baseball at all", said Annie.

"What do you mean?", asked Martin.

"You can go on student welfare and the WIC program for the baby. There is also insurance that will cover the baby and Ruthie together", said Annie.

"Really?", asked Ruthie smiling for the first time since finding out she was pregnant.

"Yes, there are a lot of programs like that", said Annie.

Ruthie smiled. She was happy that Martin didn't have to give up baseball. Annie looked at Eric and knew that he had to speak to Ruthie alone.

"Come Martin", said Annie.

Martin looked at Annie before nodding his head. He kissed Ruthie's check before following Annie out. Ruthie looked down at her hands waiting for whatever her father had to tell her.

"Ruthie I'm so disappointed, I can't begin to tell you how much", said Eric.

"I know, god I know I'm so sorry dad. I know you will never forgive me. I'm so sorry daddy, don't hate me please", said Ruthie looking down at her hands sobbing.

Eric walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"I could never hate you baby, never", whispered Eric.

He looked up and said a little prayer. He hoped that she could handle this. This would be the hardest thing she had to do. He held his little girl in his hands and sobbed with her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ready?", asked Martin packing up their school books.

They had officially moved into the apartment. Martin told his father. His father took the news alright. He knew how Martin felt about Ruthie. Even though he was a little angry that they were so young and pregnant, he was giving them his support.

"Yeah baby", said Ruthie grabbing her brush to brush her hair.

Martin smiled as he watched her brush her long locks.

"Why are you smiling Mr. Brewer?", asked Ruthie setting down the brush and walking to stand between his legs.

"You are so beautiful", said Martin.

He reached out and caressed her still somewhat flat stomach. No one in school knew yet that Ruthie was pregnant. They both knew that it was a matter of time though. Martin told Mac though. Mac had been nothing but supportive and promised never to tell a soul. Ruthie was now 3 months pregnant. Thanksgiving was only a week away. Annie was going all out this year.

"Thank you Mr. Brewer", whispered Ruthie before leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss.

Martin ran his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. Ruthie pulled back and smirked.

"We can't be late for school, with Meredith all obsessed with you", said Ruthie smiling.

Martin groaned at that. Meredith was getting on his last nerves. It didn't matter that he made it clear that he had no interest in her what so ever. It didn't matter that she knew that he and Ruthie was now together. Everyone was a little shocked that Martin and Ruthie were together. Even though he lived with the Camden family they never thought that they would get together since Martin is two years older than Ruthie. But it was obvious that they were together though. Martin found every excuse to hold her hands in the hallway. He kissed her every chance he had. She came to most of his games to support him. They were a loving couple and most of the girls were jealous of Ruthie thinking how in the world did Ruthie Camden a younger girl catch sexy Martin Brewer?

"Bye baby, love you", said Martin kissing Ruthie gently on the mouth before walking towards his first period class.

Ruthie smiled at him.

"Well she is a slut, that's the only way that she could have caught Martin, I mean why in the world would he go for an underclassmen", said Meredith.

"Oh Ruthie didn't see you there", said Meredith smirking.

The rest of Meredith's friends smirked at Ruthie's hurt expression.

"You are just jealous because he doesn't want you", said Ruthie slamming her locker shut and walking away.

Martin stood in front of his locker changing for baseball practice.

"Well well Brewer, umm I didn't know that you had it in you", said on of the guys on the team.

"What are you talking about Nick?", asked Martin looking at the guy with a confused expression on his face.

Mac stood next to Martin changing as well.

"What are you talking about little Nicky", asked Mac smirking.

"Well Martin is dating the preacher's daughter and got her knocked up", said Nick smirking.

Martin's eyes widen and his jaw clenched.

"Where did you get that idea from?", asked Mac.

He placed his hands on Martin's shoulders trying to calm him down. Martin was known for losing his temper.

"Well my mother works at the hospital and spotted you and Ruthie coming in for a checkup. I told her so what. She told me it was to check if MS. Ruthie Camden was pregnant and apparently she is. Martin is going to be daddy to Ruthie's baby", said Nick smirking.

"You fucked the preachers daughter. I always knew she was a slut", said Nick.

He never even saw it coming. Martin's fist collided with his face. Martin got on top of him and continued to punch him hard.

"Don't you ever talk about Ruthie like that again, you hear me", yelled Martin as he felt himself being pulled up and away from Nick by the coach.

"Martin calm down", said the coach.

"He called my girl a slut, you freaking jerk, don't ever open you mouth and call her that again our make sure my fist will be punching your face on a regular basis", yelled Martin as he lunged at Nick again.

"Well it's always the quiet ones, she is a whore admit it", said Nick smirking.

"That's enough Nick, you are suspended", yelled the coach.

All the rest of the team-mates looked on in shock at the rage on Martin's face. They have seen Martin's temper but never like this.

"It doesn't matter, she is still a whore", said Nick. Martin lunged at him again.

"Don't talk about my girl like that understand, don't ever say a mean word about her again. You jerk don't ever talk about her again", yelled Martin as his fist once again collided with Nick's face.

Mac grabbed Martin's once more pulling him off the other guy.

"Nick leave now, Martin my office now", yelled the coach.

Martin glared at Nick that continued to smirk. His other team-mates looked at martin questionably. He sighed rubbing his eyes and ignored the looks before walking to his coach's office.

"Sit", said the coach.

Martin did as he was told.

"I'm not going to even tell you that fighting was uncalled for, you already know. Is it true?", asked coach.

Martin sighed rubbing his eyes. He nodded his head.

"Yeah", whispered Martin sighing.

"Do her parents and your father know?", asked the coach.

Martin once again nodded his head. The coach sat down.

"What are you going to do?", asked the coach.

"We are keeping the baby, and going on student welfare. We already started preparing for the baby", said Martin.

"What about money and college", asked the coach.

"I'm still going but through the internet", sad Martin.

"Remember that coach that came to see you are last week's game?", asked the coach.

Martin nodded his head.

"He was thinking about giving you a shot on his team", said the coach. Martin sighed.

"I can't move away form Ruthie, we don't have the money to leave Glenoak", said Martin.

"That coach is from the university not to far from here. I know he is seriously considering you. I'll talk to him about your situation and see if they could be willing to work something out", said the coach.

"Thanks coach, I'm sorry I lost my temper back there, but whenever someone tries to hurt her I go crazy", said Martin.

"I understand, but no more fighting alright", said the coach.

Martin nodded his head.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So she is pregnant", asked Meredith.

Nick nodded his head.

"Yup, she is and it's Martin's", said Nick smirking.

He always hated Martin. He got all the glory on the team; he couldn't wait to hurt him.

"I have an idea", said Meredith smirking. She would get her man no matter what.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruthie and Martin walked into school hand and hand.

"Martin does it feel like everyone is staring at us", asked Ruthie looking back at the students that were staring at her and Martin and pointing.

Martin noticed it too. He could feel everyone talking and pointing at them. When they got to Ruthie's locker, she gasped. There was a large sign with her picture and she was pregnant. On the top ready, that "Preacher's Daughters Are Easy". Martin clenched his fist. He looked next to him to find Ruthie crying. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead before ripping the poster down from the locker. Everyone looked on.

"Are you happy now, you made my girl cry", said Martin glaring at all of them.

He pulled Ruthie closer to him tilting her head and kissing her softly on the mouth.

"It doesn't matter what they think Roo, I love you okay", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head and buried her head in Martin's chest. He took out the books that she needed and closed the locker holding her as they walked towards the principal's office.

"Martin what are we doing here", asked Ruthie.

"Filing a harassment complaint", said Martin kissing her forehead.

Meredith looking on fuming at them. "I'll get that bitch".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ruthie sat down at her vanity mirror gently brushing her hair. School this week had been extremely hard on her. She was happy that they had a couple of days off for Thanksgiving break. Tonight Martin and her were going to have some fun, well as much fun as one could have at a church social. Yeah, that's where they are going to an old fashion church social.

"Hey", whispered Martin taking the brush from her hand and gently started brushing her long locks.

She had straighten out her hair this week. He actually loved her hair curly but this way was okay with him as well. Ruthie sighed as she felt the brush passing through her hair in soft sweeps.

"I love you", whispered Martin finally placing the brush down.

He lifted her up before taking a seat and placing her on his lap. Her belly had a little baby bump. He knew from reading that was because she had such a small frame. That also worried him as well since she was so small. Ruthie lay her head on his shoulders and felt him running his fingers through her hair gently.

"I love you too Martin", whispered Ruthie before reaching over and planting a soft kiss against his lips.

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Ruthie wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her body.

"Martin", moaned out Ruthie.

He could feel himself getting hard from her little whimpers and moans.

"Baby?", asked Martin looking into her eyes.

Ruthie nodded her head and smiled. Martin picked up her body and walked over to their bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. He lifted off her shirt and gasped. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Baby where is your bra?", asked Martin.

"I don't like bras Martin", said Ruthie looking up at him.

Martin nodded his head before bending down and taking a berry nipple into his hot wet mouth. Ruthie gasped. Since being pregnant she has become more sensitive than normal. Martin gently tugged at each nipple making them stand at attention. By now Ruthie was going out of her mind. Martin moved down her body kissing every part he could touch. He reached her belly and smiled.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy", whispered Martin rubbing his nose against her belly.

Ruthie tried to hold in her tears. He was so sweet. She pulled his head back up to her and looked into his eyes.

"Make love to me", whispered Ruthie.

Martin smiled leaned down and taking her lips in a soft kiss. He removed his clothing as well as hers and made love to Ruthie. He was gentle and that brought tears to her eyes. He thrust into her body making her moan out in pleasure.

"I love you", gasped out Martin.

Ruthie smiled and kissed him gently. She wrapped herself around his sweaty body. She felt like she was home.

"Martin", moaned Ruthie holding onto his back.

He closed his eyes and let his forehead lay on her shoulders. It just got better being with her. He can't imagine ever being with anyone else. She was his other half, she was perfection, and she is the mother of his child. Those things did wonders to him.

"Ruthie", gasped Martin coming into her waiting body.

He felt her clamp down against his shaft and he groaned once more.

"Wow", said Ruthie smiling as he rolled off of her body.

Martin smiled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and moved the damp hair away from her face. He stared down at her face with her eyes closed and smiled.

"We have to get up soon", sighed Martin.

Ruthie snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Okay", whispered Ruthie.

She got off the bed and walked to their bathroom. Ruthie had decorated their little apartment above the garage. Her clothes and personal items were all around the apartment. They would continue to live there until they could afford to move out.

"Can I join you", whispered Martin moving the curtain over as Ruthie bathed herself.

Ruthie gave him a small nod and let him come inside. All you heard for the next ½ hour were moans and giggles.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruthie and Martin walked in hand in hand to the church social. Everyone in the church stopped and looked at the young couple. Ruthie moved closer to Martin to avoid the stares. Martin just glared at them making them ashamed for talking bad about Ruthie. The Camdens walked over to Ruthie. Lucy gave her a hug. She knew how hard this had been on Ruthie. She sighed. Ruthie her baby sister was having a baby. But she knew that it was with someone that loved her.

"Don't cry please Roo, please don't cry", Lucy heard Martin whispering in her ear.

Ruthie moved away from Lucy and step into Martin's embrace. Martin ran his fingers through her hair over and over again trying to soothe her.

"It will get better baby", whispered Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head. She moved back and looked him in the eye.

"Don't ever leave me okay", said Ruthie.

"Never ever"., said Martin leaning his forehead against hers.

Ruthie closed her eyes smiling.

"Let's dance", giggled Ruthie.

Martin groaned. He hated dancing but for her, he would.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sandy and Simon walked in about an hour later.

"Hey Ruthie", said Sandy tapping her on the shoulders.

"Sandy, hey", Ruthie reaching towards her pulling her into a hug.

"How you feeling", said Sandy smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Tired but okay, it's hard in school but Martin has helped", said Ruthie.

Martin kissed her forehead letting her talk with Sandy moving away to greet Simon.

"So I see the ring on your finger", said Ruthie smirking.

Sandy had a big smile on her face.

"Simon and I, we are getting married", said Sandy giggling.

Ruthie squealed.

"When are you telling mom and dad?", asked Ruthie.

"Tonight actually, do you think they will like me?", asked Sandy looking nervous.

"Yeah they will love you", said Ruthie hugging her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how is she doing?", asked Simon sipping on his coke.

"Okay, I mean it's been hard in school mostly, they are treating her horribly. It pisses me off to no end that they would hurt her, when Ruthie has been nothing but nice to most of these people", said Martin sighing.

"Oh no, not her again", groaned Martin when he saw Meredith walking towards him.

Simon arched his eyebrows at Martin asking what was going on.

"Martin", said Meredith looking at him up and down.

Martin clenched his jaw stopping himself from lashing out at her. She reached out touching his arm. She knew that Ruthie could see. Sandy grabbed hold of Ruthie's arm.

"Martin loves you", said Sandy.

Ruthie sighed and nodded her head. It was just in time to see Meredith try to reach over and kiss Martin. Martin moved her away quickly.

"What the hell are you doing", yelled Martin.

"Martin, please you know you want me", said Meredith smirking.

"Why would you want some pregnant girl, when you could have me", said Meredith licking her lips.

Simon glared at her.

"That pregnant girl is the love of my life, that pregnant girl has a name, her name is Ruthie Camden. Get it right", said Martin removing her hands off of him before walking towards Ruthie.

Ruthie looked up at him before he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Love you", whispered Martin.

Ruthie sighed in his arms. She looked behind Martin to see Meredith glaring at her. Ruthie had a feeling that Meredith was the one that put that banner on her locker. She closed her eyes at the hatred that she saw in Meredith's eyes and snuggled more into Martin's embrace. She couldn't shake the feeling that Meredith could hurt her. Martin would keep her safe. She knew that he would.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruthie closed her locker for the day. She was glad that it was over. She couldn't stand the stares anymore. What was worse was the morning sickness that she was experiencing lately. It was not as often as in the beginning but it still made her annoyed. Today they would go to the hospital to actually find out the sex of the baby.

"Hey baby", said Martin reaching over and kissing her on the mouth gently. Ruthie's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey", sighed Ruthie leaning against his chest.

"What's wrong?", asked Martin.

"I'm so tired baby so tired", said Ruthie.

Martin started panicking.

"God are you alright, when this start?", asked Martin checking her over.

Ruthie smiled at his concern.

"It's just been a long day that's all", said Ruthie reaching up and hugging him. Martin hugged her back holding her closer to him.

"Umm you smell good", said Ruthie sniffing his neck.

He let out a laugh.

"Oh thanks baby", said Martin kissing her forehead.

"Let's go to the hospital", said Martin wrapping his arm around her shoulders walking her out of the school.

"Oh if it isn't the little family", sneered Nick on their way out of the building.

Martin clenched his teeth trying to keep his temper in check.

"Calm down", whispered Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head.

"The Marine's boy with the preacher's daughter, how did he feel that while he was out there fighting for his country his boy was sleeping with a slut", sneered Nick smiling when he saw the tears coming to Ruthie's round eyes.

Martin began walking towards him but he felt Ruthie hold his hands.

"Please don't Martin, he is not worth it, please just let's go", said Ruthie with tears already spilling from her eyes.

Martin reached over wiping each tear that feel down her beautiful face.

"Don't cry Roo, please don't cry", whispered Martin kissing her gently on the mouth.

Nick sneered once more but the couple was so into each other that they notice anyone around them. Martin walked Ruthie to his car.

"Martin do you think I'm a slut?", asked Ruthie looking up at him.

"What Ruthie no, god no. You are everything, I love you so much. I mean we did make love early but that doesn't matter you are the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. I love you Ruthie. Don't listen to that fool he is just jealous because I have you. He always wanted to go out with you but I was totally against it", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head. She reached up and kissed him running her finger through his hair.

"Nothing will come between us Ruthie Camden, this is it for me, you are it for me", said Martin.

Ruthie smiled and got into the jeep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He is not going to leave his bitch", sneered Meredith.

Nick nodded his head.

"That means we have to make him", said Nick smirking.

"And I have a great idea", said Nick.

Meredith looked at him and actually shivered at the evil look on his face. She never saw such evil before. She shivered once more. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to let him in on this. This was the only thought that passed through her head.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you ready to know the sex of the baby?", asked the doctor.

Ruthie smiled and nodded her head.

"Well look at that, there are the arms, legs, and you see there", said the doctor pointing to the screen.

"Yeah?", asked Martin holding Ruthie's hands.

"That's is his penis, you are having a little boy", said the doctor.

Ruthie smiled.

"We are having a son", said Ruthie with tears in her eyes.

"A son", repeated Martin looking at the screen.

A son, he was having a son.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry guys I know it's been so long since I updated this fic. I just have had a busy time this last month. But I hope you like this chapter. I should be updating regularly from now on. Anyway thinks for reviewing this fic. Peace.

Chapter 5

"A boy", cried Ruthie.

She was having a son with Martin.

"Yes you see, here look, there is the spine of your little boy and look right there", said the doctor pointing.

"Oh is that his little", said Ruthie giggling. Martin smiled at her while kissing her forehead.

"He is beautiful", smiled Ruthie.

The doctor gave them a smile before exiting the room to give them privacy. Martin helped Ruthie get dressed. He kissed her temple happier then he had been in a long time. They walked to their apartment after telling the Camdens the sex of their baby.

"I'm going to shower Martin", said Ruthie smiling at him.

Martin still seemed to be in awe.

"Want to join me?", asked Ruthie smirking at him.

She laughed when she saw his eyes widen at the fact that she said that. He ran after her into the shower. Ruthie turned around and smiled seductively at Martin. Martin sat down on the chair that they placed in the bathroom. Ruthie gently removed her top letting her long hair flow gently down her back. Martin was in awe once more of her beauty. She was not wearing a bra which got him aroused. She was his Venus, his Helen of Troy. She was his soul mate. He wasn't so sure of anything as he was sure that this girl, no this woman was his life. Ruthie smiled and began shaking her hips slowly to get his attention. She didn't need to do this however because all of his attention was on her. She swayed her hips back and forth and removed her pants slowly. Martin gulped when he saw that she was only wearing only a small thong as underwear. She spun around showing him her back. Martin got up then moving towards her and cupping her breasts as her grinned his hips against her butt. Ruthie gasped at the sensation.

"Let's take a shower baby", whispered Martin softly in her ear. Ruthie closed her eyes nodding her head.

Martin kissed her shoulders and walked over to the shower to open the water and adjust the temperature. Ruthie stood by him in all her naked glory smiling. Martin filled the tub with warm water and added bubbles. He knew how much she loved bubble baths.

"Come on baby", whispered Martin kissing her softly before helping her into the bath tub.

When Ruthie was situated in the tub Martin gently took hold of her hair and pulled to the top of her head making sure that she didn't get it wet. He once again kissed her shoulders. Ruthie looked at him waiting for him to get undressed so he could join her. Martin removed his shirt from his according to Ruthie and most of the student body sexy and hot body. He quickly removed his clothing. He slipped in behind Ruthie. Ruthie leaned back against his muscular chest and sighed. Martin smiled before gently cupping some of the soapy water in his hands and gently washed Ruthie's body. He loved doing this for her. It had become a ritual for them lately to take a bubble bath together. It was very girly, but he loved do this for her. He loved the little moans that she let out. He loved rubbing her expanding belly.

"Christmas will be here soon", whispered Ruthie leaning against Martin as he washed her body.

"Yeah I know", whispered Martin smirking.

He knew that she wanted to know what she was getting from him. Ruthie shifted around and saw him smirking.

"Come on Martin you have to tell me", pouted Ruthie.

"Nope I don't", said Martin smiling when she splashed water at him.

Martin reached over and pulled her closer to him kissing her passionately.

"I love you girl", whispered Martin.

Ruthie eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too", replied Ruthie kissing him.

She got up letting the soapy water drip from her body and turned around straddling his lap. Martin gasped. She thrust against him.

"Ruthie", gasped Martin holding her hips rocking back and forth.

She had shocked him when she had stated making love to him but it shouldn't. Ruthie was full of surprises really. Martin clutched her body closer to him.

"Ruthie", moaned Martin thrusting harder into her body.

Ruthie gasped at the sensation and held on tighter to Martin. Martin closed his eyes trying not to let his eyes roll to the back of his head at the pleasure that Ruthie's tight and small body felt against his shaft.

"God baby you feel so good, so good", whispered Ruthie bending her head to kiss Martin.

Martin groaned into her mouth. He reached over and pulled her hair out of the lose bun that it was in letting her hair cascade down her back. Ruthie gasped and snapped her head back letting her hair rest on her lower back. She could feel the scream coming to the surface. She felt Martin's fingers digging into her thighs. She heard her man moaning and yelling her name as he came into her trembling body. Then she felt it. The "it" that spread throughout her whole body making her gasp for breath. It spread from her smallest toe all throughout her whole body ending at her mouth.

"Martin", gasped Ruthie shivering as she came hard against him.

She felt herself trembling against his body. After a while Martin noticed that the water had turned cold. Ruthie was still leaning against his chest with her eyes closed. He smiled at the small smile against her lips. He gently brushed back her hair making her sigh in contentment.

"Come on baby let's get dried before you get sick", said Martin. Ruthie sighed.

Martin gently picked her up and dried her off before carrying her to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. She looked to him. He turned around grabbed a pair of boxer shorts putting them on before pulling the dresser drawer open to get Ruthie's PJs. He smiled when he found them. She had just brought them. It was a pair of Winnie the Pooh Pj that made him laugh. She just smiled shyly at him when he dressed her. Ruthie turned into his arms and closed her eyes. Martin sighed before closing his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Next Morning……………….

"Martin pass my book bag", said Ruthie brushing her hair into a ponytail.

Martin finished packing his book bag and then reached over and grabbed Ruthie's.

"Come on baby we are going to be late for school", said Martin.

"I'm almost done", said Ruthie applying lip gloss to her lips and grabbing the book bag that Martin handed to her.

She took hold of his hands and they both walked out of the apartment.

Meredith looked on waiting for Ruthie and Martin to walk into the school. She had decided to tell them about what Nick told her. She hated to admit it even though it was fun to make Ruthie squirm Nick was taking it to the next level and she never wanted Ruthie physically hurt. Martin and Ruthie walked in laughing and smiling at each other. Meredith tried to curb her jealous. She even thought of not telling Ruthie but then Nick's evil smile pop into her mind and she made up her mind to tell Martin and Ruthie.

"Bye baby", said Martin kissing her forehead before walking towards his homeroom.

Ruthie smiled dreamily at him before heading towards her locker to pick up her books for her first couple of classes.

"Ruthie can we talk?", asked Meredith.

Ruthie looked at her with worry.

"Martin Brewer, please report to the office now", said the secretary over the loud speaker.

Martin looked up before gathering his books and walking towards the principal's office. He slowly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

"Ruthie what happened to you, who did this?", asked Martin.

What he saw broke him inside. The love of his life was sitting there with a swollen eye and busted lip. He shifted his attention to the door that opened and he saw Srgt. Michaels walking out with a cursing Nick. Nick looked up at him and glared. His face was messed up as well. Martin shifted his attention to Ruthie that seemed to be trembling. He walked towards her.

"What happened baby", whispered Martin.

Ruthie just broke down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"What do you possibly have to tell me?", asked Ruthie looking at Meredith wearily.

"It's about Nick", said Meredith looking at Ruthie.

She looked at Ruthie slightly expanding stomach. Meredith once again tried to curb her jealousy. Ruthie had everything she wanted, especially Martin. She was angry but she wasn't that angry that she would let Nick hurt Ruthie. And she knew that if Martin ever found out that she knew something and said nothing, there would be hell to pay.

"What about him, did you send you here to torture me too", said Ruthie slamming her locker shut.

The bell rang then.

"Shoot", said Ruthie gathering up her books.

"I don't have time for this Meredith, I'm already late for class", said Ruthie brushing past Meredith.

"Ruthie please it's important", said Meredith trying keep up with Ruthie that was speeding down the hall way to her class.

"Look I don't have time Meredith I'm late for class", said Ruthie rolling her eyes.

"Nick is going to", started Meredith before she gasped at the person in front of them.

"Nick is going to what", asked Ruthie looking at her confused.

"Well, well Meredith betraying me like this so disappointed. I mean really I thought you wanted to get rid of her as much as I do", said Nick smirking.

Ruthie looked wide eyed at Meredith.

"Ruthie I never wanted this, he will hurt you", said Meredith shaking in fear.

"How could you?", asked Ruthie looking Meredith then at Nick.

What she didn't notice was the fist that was about to connect with her face. Ruthie fell back with the force of the punch to her face. Nick sneered and hit her again. Ruthie hit the floor.

"You slut, you nasty slut", yelled Nick.

He was about to kick her in the stomach when Meredith hit him hard in the face making his head snap back.

"Leave her alone", yelled Meredith trying to protect Ruthie and her child.

Nick wasn't having that though and kicked Meredith in the face breaking her nose on impact. Meredith screamed. Ruthie looked up threw her good eye and kicked Nick in the groin making him double over then punched him in the face making him snap back and fall to the ground. By then everyone was gathered in the hall. Ruthie didn't even hear the commotion around her she just cried on the ground. She just kept hearing him call her those names and the hate that came with those words.

Martin clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to yell and scream for Nick hurting Ruthie. Her eye was completely swollen shut and her lip was cut. Martin cupped her face gently and kissed each eye. He held her as she cried in his arms. It was killing him that he wasn't there to protect her like he wanted to do.

"Let's get you to the hospital baby", whispered Martin into her ears.

Ruthie slowly nodded her head. Martin gently moved her towards his car. He had seen Meredith with a busted lip as well but he could not find it in his heart to care. She was a little part of this also. She had been helping Nick threaten Ruthie. It didn't matter that she decided to show a little conscious now.

"Where is she?", asked Annie running into the hospital.

"They are checking if he broke anything", answered Martin.

He had called them from the hospital as well as Captain Michaels.

"What happened?", asked Eric looking worried.

Martin went about telling them about what Nick did. Annie gasped and sat down in shock.

"He could have hurt her and the baby and I wasn't there to protect them?", said Martin feeling like he failed Ruthie because of this.

"It's not your fault Martin", said Eric.

Martin nodded his head but he was having a hard time believing it.

"Ruth Camden?", asked a young doctor.

"Is she okay?", asked Annie.

"Yeah thank god nothing was broken, the swollen sold go down within two or three weeks. She needs to keep it iced to see if it could down faster", answered the doctor.

"Can I see her?", asked Martin.

The doctor nodded his head. Martin walked into the room and tried not to gasp at her. Her eye was swollen shut now and her lip as swollen as well as cut. He really wanted to hurt Nick for doing this to Ruthie.

" Hey baby", said Martin kissing her forehead.

"Hey', whispered Ruthie clinging to him.

She hated feeling this way, like she wasn't in control. She hated feeling weak. She sighed against Martin and let him protect her for now.

Christmas Morning……………..

The Camdens and newly engages Sandy sat in the living room opening presents.

"Thanks mom", said Ruthie looking at the different amount of baby clothing that she received from her mother.

"This blanket is beautiful", said Ruthie touching it.

"Well I made it from your old baby clothing", said Annie smiling.

Tears came to Ruthie's eyes.

"Thank you", whispered Ruthie.

She smiled at her family. She was happy that they were being supportive.

"So Ruthie I had a question to ask you", said Sandy.

"Sure", said Ruthie eating some Christmas cookies.

"I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor", said Sandy shivering from the cold because they were sitting outside.

It was the coldest that California has ever been. It might even snow at least that's what the reports say.

"Oh really I would love that Sandy really", said Ruthie hugging her tightly.

"So Mr. Brewer where exactly are you taking me?", asked Ruthie dressed up in her only winter coat.

She looked adorable in his opinion.

"It's a surprise", said Martin smirking.  
Ruthie smiled when they got to their destination.

"We are going ice-skating?", asked Ruthie squealing when Martin nodded his head.

They got on their skates and skated around the deserted skating ring.

"I love this", whispered Ruthie holding onto his hands.

"I have your Christmas present", said Martin smiling.

"You do?", asked Ruthie smiling.

"Hit it", said Martin.

The lights dimmed and Sheryl Crow's song "I Shall Believe" came on.

**Come to me now And lay your hands over me Even if it's a lie Say it will be alright And I shall believe I'm broken in two And I know you're on to me That I only come home When I'm so all alone But I do believe**

"I love this song", whispered Ruthie.

"I know", answered Martin.

"So where is my present?", asked Ruthie smiling at him.

"I'll give it to you but I want to say something first", said Martin.

**That not everything is gonna be the way You think it ought to be It seems like every time I try to make it right It all comes down on me Please say honestly you won't give up on me And I shall believe And I shall believe**

"Ruthie, I don't think I say it enough but you are my world, my heart, my inspiration", said Martin cupping her face.

Ruthie smiled at this.

"I was lost when I followed into your house that day. I know it's crazy but when I saw you I was drawn to you even back then and well I just had to see what your family home was like. I don't ever regret it for a day. You drove me nuts, girl but I wouldn't change a thing", said Martin wiping the tears away from her face.

**Open the door And show me your face tonight I know it's true No one heals me like you And you hold the key**

**Never again would I turn away from you I'm so heavy tonight But your love is alright And I do believe**

"I know that I was crazy to live with as well. You sure embarrassed me a couple of times. But I loved you anyway. When Vincent told me that he wanted to be break up with you, I thought he was a fool. How could someone that had you let you go. Then I realized I was a fool too because you have been there with me all this time and I never made a move to ask you out and be with you. That was the only thing I regret, not being with you sooner", said Martin kissing her softly on the mouth.

Ruthie was crying right now at Martin's words.

**That not everything is gonna be the way You think it ought to be It seems like every time I try to make it right It all comes down on me Please say honestly You won't give up on me And I shall believe I shall believe And I shall believe**

The music had stopped but Martin continued to talk.

"Then I found out you were pregnant, I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't scared because I was but you know what I was more happy then anything because I realize that you are giving me the greatest gift, you are giving me children. You gave me your heart, you body and I know that you gave me your soul because frankly I can't live without it. I love you Ruthie Camden", said Martin holding her to him as they skated back and forth gently.

"So Ruthie Camden, I wanted to ask you something", said Martin.

Ruthie looked at him in the face.

"What?", asked Ruthie.

"Will you marry me?", asked Martin opening the ring box to the surprise of Ruthie.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long ot put out this chapter. I have been having writer's block. Thank you all for the reviews and here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. peace

Chapter 7

Ruthie could feel the tears flowing down her face. She cupped her face and cried. She looked down at the man she loved that was now bending down on one knee pledging his love for her. She had no doubt about her answer. She slowly bent down so she could eye level with him. She reached out and cupped his face gently. He closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

"Martin, you baby are my world, do you know that. You have come into my life like a world wind and I can't honestly thank god enough for him giving me such a precious gift. But he shocked me once more and gave me another gift", said Ruthie placing his hands on her expanding belly. "Martin you placed yourself in my heart and I never want to get rid of that feeling. You hold my heart sweetheart. Baby I love you so much and I can't get over the fact that you love me, so the answer is yes. Yes I will marry you Martin Brewer. Make me your wife", said Ruthie smiling with tears flowing down her face.

Martin smiled before cupping the back of her head kissing her with the passion that he felt in his soul. "You are going to be my wife", said Martin smiling and taking out the ring that his mother gave him. His mother told him to give the ring to someone that was his soul mate.

Flashback………………..

Martin watched his mother as she got sicker day by day. It killed him to see her so sick.

"Martin", called out his mother reaching out for him.

12 year old Martin raced to his mother's side. He held her hand. He almost cringed at how small she looked on that hospital bed.

"Yes mom", said Martin.

She smiled at her little boy. He was getting so big. She held her tears back because she knew that she would never see him turn into a man.

"Martin I want to tell you something, give you something. This ring was my mother's. She gave it to me and I'm giving it to you. I want you to give it to that special girl. I'm not talking about any girl, I'm talking about the girl that is your soul mate. Do you understand what a soul mate is Martin?", asked his mother.

"No mom", said Martin looking at her with his bright brown eyes.

"She is the girl that you are forever connected to. She holds your heart, she makes you a man. She makes you, you. She is the one that makes you heart beat fast and even when you are no longer together she is still there in your heart. She can sense her, she can sense you. You might not be with her for a long time but that girl that woman will all to tell when you are hurt when you are pain. She will be your connection to love, to God, to your soul", said his mother.

He didn't understand everything that she said that day until he met Ruthie Camden.

End of Flashback……………….

Martin looked into her eyes kissing each tear away and held her waist. The music made perfect sense to him now. He never understood the romantic songs that girls listened to but he notice that lately every romantic song reminded him of his relationship with Ruthie. This pint size girl has brought him to his knees. Martin Brewer has fallen in love millions of times with this one girl this one woman. She was his inspiration, his partner in crime, his life. He held her tightly and sang softly to her ear. The lyrics to Sheryl Crow's "I Shall Believe" made perfect sense to him. He believed in their love. They were young but their love was the kind of love that stories were written about. In his mind Martin and Ruthie were everlasting. He never knew the struggles that they would face all he knew was that he would be there with her fighting through the obstacles they were given.

Christmas and New Year's came and went and school once again started. Ruthie was going on her 5th month and her belly was visible more so now because of her small frame. Martin worried about that. He had been reading up on pregnancies and he knew that woman with small hips had difficult pregnancies. He just hoped that Ruthie didn't have that problem but he couldn't help worrying over it. He could not lose Ruthie, she meant too much to him for that to happen.

They walked into school with smiles on their faces. Everyone could see the ring on Ruthie's hands but chose to say nothing but they were all wondering if Ruthie and Martin actually were getting married or were they married already. It was so obvious that they were married or getting there at least. Ruthie walked to her locker in a state of bliss. Nothing could bring her down. She smiled throughout all of her classes and as she walked over to the field to watch Martin play baseball. She gave him a little wave when he smiled at her. He looked so good in his uniform, she found herself day dreaming of him without his uniform on, only standing in there apartment with his bat in his hands. She licked her lips at the image. Ever since her pregnancy she had been having erotic dreams about him. She used to have dreams about him before but they seem to be getting worse since becoming pregnant. She felt herself getting aroused and she wished that practice would end soon so they could go home and make love. She was so desperate that she closed her eyes and rubbed her legs together trying to calm the ache that began to form.

Martin looked up from his position seeing Ruthie's eyes closed and her licking her lips and he knew what that meant. His fiancé was horny and needed him. God he felt himself get stiff at that. He shook his head and tried to concentrate. But he knew that it would be difficult to do that. If he was close enough he knew he would hear Ruthie panting and moaning his name. God concentrate.

Mac looked at his best-friend and looked in the direction that Martin was looking and smirked. Ruthie and Martin were so into each other that it was hard to know what would happen if they weren't together. It would see a hard blow to both of them that's for sure. Mac almost laughed out loud when practice ended and Martin ran out of there. He had never seen someone run so fast in his life.

"Come on, come on", mumbled Martin while sitting in traffic.

Ruthie was smirking next to him. She decided to have some fun. She reached out touching his thigh running her finger nails up and down his leg. Martin stiffened at her touch.

"Baby", moaned out Martin.

"Yes", said Ruthie grinning at him.

"Stop", groaned when she cupped him.

"Nah", said Ruthie smiling.

"Oh god", whispered Martin when he felt her lower his zipper.

He couldn't believe that she would do this in the car but he didn't hate, god he loved it.

"Oh my god", groaned Martin loudly when he felt her taking him out of his pants and boxers and stroking him.

He tried to keep his eyes open so they wouldn't crash but god how was he to concentrate when she was touching him like that.

"We are here", said Martin pulling her small hand over his penis.

Ruthie smiled and laughed when he closed his door and ran to her side and opened her door quickly pulling her out of the car. She laughed when he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their apartment.

"My Roo", whispered Martin before kissing her with all the passion he possessed in his body.

"Martin", whispered Ruthie as she slowly unzipped her dress letting it fall to the ground.

Martin took a sharp breath in before walking over to her carrying her to the bed. He slowly unclasped her bra before throwing it over his head making her giggle. He slowly pulled down her thong before also throwing over his head. She looked so beautiful laying out their bed like that. He smiled at her round belly. He slowly kissed her belly rubbing his face against it.

"Hey baby this is your daddy, I love you and your mom so much", said Martin kissing her belly again.

He smiled at her and wiped her tears. He knew that she was more sensitive now.

"I love you Martin", whispered Ruthie.

He slowly removed his clothing and entered her waiting body making her gasp.

"Oh, Martin", whispered Ruthie as he slowly made love to her body.

He reversed their position making her sit on his lap. He slowly took each nipple into her mouth sucking gently making her whimper out in pleasure. She slowly thrust down on his body. She snapped her head back making her hair cascade down her back. He held her hips and helped her move on his lap. He gasped at how tight she was. She was so small. He loved her so much. She was his pocket Venus. She smiled at him. He must have called her that out loud.

"Venus", whispered Ruthie into his ear as she came all over him.

She latched onto his neck making him thrust harder into her waiting body and he shook as he came hard into her body. He shivered over and over.

"Yes Ruthie you are my Venus", whispered Martin.

He gently lay her down on the bed. She was already asleep. He smiled as he covered her body. She snuggled closer to his body.

"I'll always be there, Roo, I'll always protect you, I promise", whispered Martin before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

His boots hit the concrete floor as he walked closer and closer to the man in the suit.

"So you're the lawyer that dear old dad hired huh", said Nick smirking.

He sat across from this pencil pusher in his opinion. How was he supposed to get off this assault and battery charge.

"Yes, your father paid me very well and I never lost a case", said the lawyer looking at Nick with a look of disgust.

He hated representing garage like this kid across from him but it was his job.

"How do you think you are going to get me off", said Nick looking at the guy curiously.

"You are going to tell me everything about Ruthie Camden and with that we destroy her case", said the lawyer with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Nick looked at him before nodding. He began his story then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I'm so very sorry that it took so long to put out this chapter. I just had gotten over some family issues, then add school into the mix with work on the side it has been a horrible two months. Anyway thank you all for the awesome reviews. I'm none to impressed by this season and that whole Martin wanting to marry Sandy thing just will not do so in my fantasy world Ruthie and Martin will always be together. Anyway can't wait to read what you think of this chapter. Peace.

Chapter 8:

Nick sat across from his lawyer and told everything about Ruthie Camden and Martin Brewer. He could tell he was annoying the man but he didn't really give a damn. He just wanted out of this hell hole. His father had the money he didn't understand why he didn't find a way to get him out of this mess quicker. It was all that bitches fault anyway. It was her that riled him up, it wasn't his fault that she was a whore. He clenched his hands at the thought of that other whore Meredith. She dare betray him she had another thing coming to her that's a promise. He would make her pay for sending him to his hell hole. The lawyer looked at the punk in front him. How did Nick's father think that he was going to get this punk out of jail? He beat up two girls and of them was pregnant. Add to the fact that the pregnant girl was a preacher's daughter and the boyfriend was the son of an army man, he couldn't mess up the girl's image. Yes she was pregnant but she and her boyfriend were taking responsibility.

"So", asked Nick looking at this lawyer annoyed.

"What do you want me to do, this is not a case, this girl is the perfect citizen as well as her family, how exactly am I going to destroy her? You hit a pregnant girl", said the lawyer.

"You look like a manic in front of everyone", said the lawyer packing up his brief case.

"I'm not staying here, my dad pays you a whole lot of money I don't care how you do it but get me out of here", growled Nick.

His lawyer looked at the younger man in front of him and shook his head before walking out of that place. He would tell Mike, Nick's father that he simple couldn't take the case and to find someone else. He would not take part of this. He was a lawyer and while his job called for him to lie he would not help that punk walk the streets. He would not even help him get a reduced sentence.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruthie sat down at her vanity. There was a winter formal tonight but she just couldn't get herself together. She felt so fat. It wasn't nice been this age and being pregnant. She knew that was the only reason. She had been having nightmares about Nick coming to hurt her and her baby. Martin would try to get to them but he was always too late. She knew that she should tell Martin about her nightmares but she didn't want him to worry about her. She sighed once more.

"Ruthie baby what's wrong?", asked Martin walking into the room.

She might have thought that she was hiding her feelings well but she wasn't. He knew that she had nightmares at night because he would feel her leave the bed every night. He hadn't said anything hoping that she would come to him but she hadn't. His fiancé did not come to him with her problems and he found a problem with that. Ruthie sighed.

"I have been getting nightmares about Nick", answered Ruthie looking down at her manicured hands.

Martin sighed and tried to curb his anger at the thought of Nick, the psycho that made their lives so very awful.

"Come here baby", said Martin.

Ruthie moved towards him but didn't sit on his lap like he wanted her to.

"Come here Ruthie", said Martin trying to pull her into his lap.

"No I'm too heavy Martin", said Ruthie.

"NO you are not, Ruthie my God you are too small, I'm actually scared about that", said Martin looking into her face as she cuddled into his arms.

She may complain about her weight all the time but she loved that he refuted her claims all the time. He always carried her around or made her sit on his lap. He told her she was beautiful all the time.

"I gained too much weight and you want me to gain more", said Ruthie smiling at him.

He pecked her on the lips.

"Yes it good for the baby, you have to gain a minimum of 25 lbs Ruthie, you haven't gained even half of that. I'm scared baby", whispered Martin.

Ruthie looked into his beautiful worried eyes.

"Okay I'll try but everything that I eat comes back up", said Ruthie snuggling his neck.

"I know but you have to try for our baby", said Martin.

"Now about the nightmares", said Martin looking at her.

Ruthie looked at her before telling him what happened in the dreams.

"Okay I'll talk to Kevin about what exactly is going on with Nick and we will figure out what to do", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"I'll always protect you Ruthie", said Martin.

"What if you can't?", asked Ruthie.

"I'll try my best, I promise", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Now baby go get ready for the winter formal", said Martin kissing her forehead.

Ruthie groaned. Martin just smiled at her as he got undressed to go take a shower. Ruthie licked her lips. Martin's body just got better. He had been working harder at baseball. His arms and abs had Ruthie and unfortunately all the other girls in school drooling. He was all hers.

"Martin", purred Ruthie.

Martin turned around and smiled when he saw Ruthie walk towards him and kissed him with a passion that left him shaking.

"I want to make love" whispered Ruthie.

Martin smiled against her lips.

"Oh yeah", whispered Martin.

He walked them back to the bed. He gently removed her panties and thrust into her body. He made sure to not hurt the baby.

"Martin", moaned out Ruthie as she wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips.

He knew that being in Ruthie's body was where home was. Ruthie was his home.

"Oh god", whispered Martin as she thrust back against him.

He could feel her running her fingers done his back.

"Ruthie", yelled out Martin as he felt her clamp down on his penis.

He trembled. Nothing was better then being a part of Ruthie.

"Umm Martin", purred Ruthie as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

She could feel his heart beating hard against his chest.

"Now I got you all sweaty", said Ruthie.

"Now we can't go to the formal", said Ruthie smiling at him innocently.

Martin rolled his eyes.

"We are going", said Martin pulling her off of the bed.

They took a shower together and Martin washed her body gently.

"You ready", said Martin dressed in his tux.

"Yes", whispered Ruthie walking out of the bathroom.

Martin's mouth dropped. Ruthie was a vision. She stood before him in a white gown, with an empire waist. Her hair was in curls like he loved and there was a hair pin holding it away from her beautiful face.

"So what do you think?", asked Ruthie spinning around in her dress.

"Wow", whispered Martin before kissing her gently.

"You are beautiful", whispered Martin.

Ruthie smiled a little bit.

"Alright let's go", said Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ruthie and Martin danced throughout the night. Everyone could tell how in love they were. Some girls were jealous however. They still wondered how Ruthie got the star baseball player.

"Do you want something to drink?", asked Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head and watched him walk over to the punch bowel.

"You know he is only with you because of the baby. Don't you care that you are ruining his life?", asked one of the girls that used to hang out with Meredith.

Ruthie rolled her eyes at that.

"Martin wants this baby as much as he wants me. Get away from me", said Ruthie.

"You are nothing but a slut", said the girl.

"No you are the slut, get away from Ruthie now", said a voice behind them.

Ruthie smiled at the person. Mac.

"Hey Mac", said Ruthie.

"What you sleeping with him too, is Martin even sure that it's his baby", said the girl.

Ruthie knew that girl, her name was Kathy.

"Leave Kathy weren't you the one that got pregnant and didn't know if the baby's father was either you boyfriend or his best friend's. Didn't you also have an abortion", said Mac glaring at the girl.

Kathy glared at him and said, "Nick was right in hitting you".

Tears came to Ruthie's eyes.

"Get away now", growled Martin coming up to the table.

"Now", yelled Martin once more.

Kathy looked at them before walking away.

"Baby", whispered Martin into her ears.

"Baby don't listen to her she is just a spiteful person", said Martin.

He gently wiped her tears away.

"Martin is right Ruthie you know this", said Mac looking at the couple.

He always knew that Martin loved that girl.

"Let's go home", said Martin.

"I'll catch you later Mac", said Martin.

Mac nodded his head feeling bad for Ruthie.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The car ride was silent. Ruthie did not say a word all the way home.

"Talk to me baby", whispered Martin as they got to their apartment.

"Do you think I ruin your life?", asked Ruthie looking so sad.

"No you gave me life, this baby is my chance at a real family. My mom died and my dad is always away, I love you baby and you are giving me the best gift, the family that I always wanted", said Martin.

He wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay baby", asked Martin.

Ruthie smiled before nodding her head.

"What's this?", asked Ruthie reaching over to a stack of letters on the table.

"Oh god", whispered Ruthie as she read the letter.

"What, what's wrong?", asked Martin.

"Nick is suing me for sexual harassment", said Ruthie looking at the letter.

Martin took the letter from her and read it and felt his anger increase.

"He is saying that I sexually harassed him that's why he hit me", said Ruthie.

Martin hugged her tightly. Ruthie could not take her eyes off of the letter.

They both didn't know that this was only the beginning of the web of lies that Nick would spin about them. They didn't know how corrupted Mike, Nick's father was. They didn't know about the dead body of the lawyer that had refused to defend Mike's son. They didn't know how dangerous Nick as well as his father Mike really were.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ruthie still stared at the summons that was in her hands. She could not believe that this guy that had actually hit her had the nerve to say she was harassing him. Ruthie sighed once more while sitting on her and Martin's bed. She looked around the room trying to calm herself down. Martin went downstairs to talk to Kevin about what their options were. Ruthie would not admit to anyone except for Martin that she was scared out of her mind. She knew what they were up against. Nick and his father were one of the richest people around here and that fact alone was not helping her. She was an unwed teenager that was pregnant. All these things looked morally unacceptable. She sighed once more before lay down on the bed. What were they going to do?

"Martin I'm not going to lie to you, Nick's family is powerful", said Kevin sighing.

God what was this world coming to. Ruthie was in such trouble right now over a guy that was bothering her.

"You need a lawyer", said Kevin.

Martin nodded his head. He knew that much was true.

"I think I know one. My aunt is dating some hot shot lawyer now and I called her. She told me that she would tell him", said Martin as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You know I'm really trying to contain my rage over this crap. This guy harassed Ruthie and basically beat her up and now he is claiming sexual harassment. What the hell?", said Martin slamming his fists down in frustration on the table in the kitchen of the Camden home.

Kevin looked at the young man in front of him and sighed himself. They really did not need this right now.

"Thanks Pop", said Nick smirking as he walked out of jail.

"Yeah well you are my son, that lawyer got what was coming to him anyway", said the other man.

Richard was Nick's father and one of the most cut throat businessmen around and he basically let Nick get away with murder.

"What exactly did you do dad?"?, asked Nick getting in the car.

"Just say he is sleeping with the fishes", said Richard smirking.

Both men laughed at the joke and pulled out in their BMV not noticing that they were being followed. The car behind them held a young man that was determined to bring down this family as well as help his friends out in the process. The young man followed closely in his small car making sure that he wasn't seen. His cell phone rang.

"Yeah", answered the young man.

"Are you following them?", asked the other person on the phone.

"Yeah I heard them talking, man they killed the lawyer", said the young man looking concerned.

"What?", yelled the other voice on the line.

"Yeah I know I overhead them talking", responded the young man.

"God", answered the voice on the phone.

"I got it on tape, but I don't know how much of that will hold up in court I mean they didn't exactly say they killed the man only that the lawyer was swimming with the fishes", said the young man.

"Look are you sure that you want to do this", asked the person on the phone.

"Yes, they are family and I'm not going to let anyone hurt them. Besides this is pay back for what he did to my father", said the young man glaring at the BMW in front of him.

"Alright just be careful", said the voice over the phone.

"No problem, I'll get all the evidence needed and we are going to nail these guys and tell, you know who, to call me every once and a while", said the young man smirking.

"I'll pass on the message, but I don't think that other person will be happy about you talking to you know who", said the voice on the phone laughing.

"I know but I knew that person before he did, so there. Alright I'm going in", said the young man.

"Good luck", answered the voice.

The young man hung up and turned the corner so he wouldn't be seen. He looked at the two men who in his opinion were pure evil and glared.

"I'm going get you", said the young man.

"Who are you talking to?", asked Ruthie looking at Martin hanging up the phone.

"My aunt's boyfriend, he is a lawyer he is going to try to help us out", said Martin sighing.

Ruthie came towards him and took hold of his hands.

"Thank you Martin, you do not know how much this means to me", said Ruthie almost crying.

"Ruthie you are my girl, my love I'll do anything for you and this is not only your problem it's our problem", said Martin getting up and sitting next to her.

Ruthie leaned her head against his trying to calm her nerves.

"What if he wins, he got out of jail Martin even though he assaulted me", said Ruthie crying.

Martin wiped away her tears.

"Look we will get through this and he will not get away this you know. I love you Roo and I will do everything in my power to make this problem go away", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head as she rubbed her belly. She wished with all her heart that Martin was right but she still could not shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her belly that something was going to go wrong. Ruthie however did not see the determined and intense look in Martin's eyes.

"He will not get away this is", said Martin softly but harshly.

He glared and repeated that sentence once more.

"He will not get away with this".


End file.
